


Annoyed Alec

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Posessive Alec Lightwood, Slash, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec had never met anyone as annoying as the redhead who kept derailing his life.





	Annoyed Alec

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Annoyed Alec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Annoyed Alec – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, jealousy, possessiveness

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: annoyance_

Alec had never met anyone as annoying as the redhead who kept derailing his life.

**Annoyed Alec**

_Writer's Month_

Alexander Lightwood was easily annoyed. It annoyed him when things didn't go according to plan. It annoyed him when he wasn't in charge. It annoyed him when he didn't _understand_ something. It annoyed him when someone was flirting with his parabatai. It annoyed him when someone just completely disregarded the rules. It annoyed him when something _thought_ they knew better, but really, _really_ didn't. Clary Fray was the first person ever to tick _all_ those boxes.

He gritted his teeth as he watched his parabatai laugh and walk off, parting ways with Isabelle and Clary, who headed into the opposite direction. Clary always had to _touch_ Jace in some way, mostly innocent but every time she walked in on Jace training, especially Jace _shirtless_ training, Alec saw and knew that her touches weren't innocent. Alec remembered once upon a time when he had used every pathetic little excuse to touch Jace in some way or shape. Inhaling sharply through his nose, Alec pushed off the wall and stalked after Jace. The two of them were the only ones in the corridor.

Jace grunted when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. "Alec what-?"

Alec glared, his eyes dark as he pinned Jace, with his hands on either side of Jace's head, looming over Jace and using every single inch he had on the blonde. He watched the way Jace's Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, clearly aware that he was _trapped_.

"Tell her to stop", growled Alec irritated. "Tell her to stop touching you. To stop flirting with you."

"...Oh", whispered Jace softly. "You're... _jealous_? That's why you're being such a major dick to Clary. Seriously? You know I like flirting. It never means anything. _You_ mean _everything_."

That gave Alec pause and like a fresh shower of rain after a hot, draining day, it soothed Alec. The pure sincerity in Jace's eyes as he stared up at Alec made him feel warm and at home.

"I know", murmured Alec, slowly leaning in. "I know _you_ mean nothing by it. But _she_ doesn't. She's lusting after you and I hate it. Make her stop. Tell her to back off."

The grin on Jace's lips was lazy and satisfied like a cat who finally caught the mouse he had been chasing all day long and was now savoring it. Jace's hand rested against Alec's chest as he leaned in, getting onto his toe-tips until their lips _nearly_ touched.

"Alec", whispered Jace, his voice rough and dark. "_Parabatai_. It's okay. I'm only yours."

"Only mine", echoed Alec in awe before his arms wound around Jace's waist. "Only mine."

His hands grabbed Jace by the butt to lift him up a bit, enough so their lips could touch without Alec having to lean down. Right. Regardless of how annoying Clary was, they would save her mom, she'd leave their life again and Alec would have his parabatai all to himself once more.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of the Writer's Month prompts picked for longer actual fics. The rest I will TRY to write drabbles for.
> 
> Anyway! Annoyance just screamed season 1 Alec to me! I love season 1 Alec he was such a cranky, jealous bitch. *snickers*


End file.
